Angel Of Rain
by Crystallinee
Summary: Konan thinks about her love to her only God - Pein. Even though he is gone, he is still with her forever. Konan x Pein/Nagato.


My first Pein x Konan story. Set after Pein's (Nagato's) death.

**Angel Of Rain **

* * *

><p>The rain still fell. But God was gone, taken from the world.<p>

Konan stared at the small stone monument. _Nagato / Pein Of The Six Paths rests here. _

Would the truth ever reach the surface? Her Nagato was gone forever, the truth buried deep within him.

Pein had been the God, the rain. Konan was the angel of God.  
>Nagato had been her best friend, her only love, except Yahiko. Konan was his companion. Together they represented the apparent leaders of Akatsuki, who led the dangerous organization towards its imaginary target. But in reality they were just being used.<p>

Konan placed some origami flowes at the ornament. She thought of her friend, her love, which became Pain. Who disappeared from her forever.  
>She remembered ...<p>

~xxxxxxxxxx~

Pein stared out at the rain, at the wet city that lay before him. Konan was secretly standing a bit behind him, looking at him as she used to. Her Nagato ...

All she saw now was the extremely powerful, purposeful Pein.

It felt like he held everything in his hands, everyone's life. He ruled it. Pein was God. Although Konan never doubted him, she wondered if his power needs had gone too far. She never saw him express a feeling; it felt as if he was empty. He was just a shell, a shell of her Nagato ...

Pein was perfect. She stood by his side no matter what happened. She loved him infinitely, even if it was different when he was Nagato. Playing God as he did, had its consequences. It worried her gets away with it in the end.

Worried she stared at him, standing motionless. She saw the water run through his bronze-colored hair.

Sometimes she wished that the rain could finally go away so she could see a clear sky. Konan had no real memory of her life before she met Yahiko and Nagato, but the sky made it easier to find herself again. Because she didn't know what she had become anymore. Was she God's angel or a truly good friend of the person she lived for?

She saw that he turned around, wondering why she was standing there in the rain. Pein walked up to her, and Konan's reluctant thoughts were washed away when he placed his hands around her waist. She met his intense gaze, put her arms around his neck and reached up.

Their lips met tenderly, and despite the soft kiss that always made her feel complete, Konan still wondered. It felt as if her life was resting in his hands, delicate and fragile, that the whole world rested in Nagato's grip. He could do whatever he wanted with it.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked when they had ended the kiss. Every time she was worried, he noticed.

Konan hesitated. "I just wonder ..." Could she tell him what she was thinking about? Could she explain to Pein, to _Nagato _how she felt, how anxious she was for him?

But although Konan wanted to, her words died away on her lips when she felt his hand stroke her cheek gently.

She closed her eyes. Why did it feel like this? Why was she so helpless in Pein's gentle grip, why couldn't she tell him how much she needed him, needed him to be just _him_, not the God of the world?

She looked up at him. "Nagato ... I wanted to say that I will be at your side, no matter what happens. I will follow you through everything, I will not let you down."

Pein looked at her blankly, and she wished that her Nagato could be seen there behind, so she could see what he was thinking. But she knew that he received her message.

"Konan, thank you ..." Pein cupped her chin in his hand, looking like he was about to say something. He changed his mind and let her go again. "You're soaking wet, you should go inside," he just said.

Konan met his gaze, she was filled with worry and grief. But she nodded and turned around.

_What will happen, Nagato? I wish you could be by _my_ side, take away my sorrows._  
><em>Because I ...<em>

She walked back across the roof, through the rain towards the tower they lived in. She didn't turn around. But she heard Pein's voice, only as a broken whisper in the rain. It pierced her and filled her with hope again.

"... love you," Pein mumbled.

~xxxxxxxxxxxx~

Konan stared at the ornament. _You've always completed me, Nagato, Yahiko. Pein. You've always completed me, in every way. _

She was barely aware of the spirals of hundreds of paper flowers which arched around the stone, forming a rose arch of her feelings.

_Nagato ... Pein ... I will soon join you again ..._  
><em>In death ...<em>

She remembered every touch between them, their strong love. She remembered their foreheads close together, their panting breath, their astonished eyes ...

She remembered them, intertwined in the rain ... God and his only angel.  
>But the desire of power had been too much. It was not right, no human being could own the right to be playing God.<p>

Now he had been torn away from her. Konan turned away from the stone, wandered out into the rain again, to the same point where they kissed several months ago. All that existed now was emptiness.

She collected rain water in her hands as she noticed that the rain stopped. Soon the sky became clear, as she always had wished for. Konan met her gaze in the water, thinking that she could see _his _eyes in there, just as a fading reflection in the water.

_Farewell, Nagato. With every drop that is falling down, you move further and further away from me.  
>But I am still here.<br>_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>How was it? Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


End file.
